


Birthday Love

by Iloy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute lil shenanigans with sweet skele-lovin at the end, Declaration of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, birthday gift, just pure fluff and dorkiness all around, not an x reader sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Happy birthday Night!! I hope you enjoy this ;3c A story where your friends all gather to celebrate with you, but you happen to have a special someone waiting at home.





	Birthday Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighttimelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimelights/gifts).



> A special thank you to Torrikor on tumblr for the support and for being my partner in crime for this gift. Head on over to their blog for a lil art based on this fic!

Well, you didn’t know what you expected when Papyrus set up a gigantic birthday dinner. Sure, a little ruckus. Some drunken banter between the hoodie brigade. Loud banter. But, it wasn’t overwhelming in the slightest. It was nice, seeing all your friends and family gathered around for your special day.

You scanned the very long table, wondering how the hell Paps set this all up. They had an entire side of the restaurant to themselves! You guys had to heavily tip the waitstaff before you leave. Especially with all the shenanigans some of your friends are pulling. 

Mainly Red. The dumb flirt kept flustering all the waiters and drinking beers off the wazoo, and with his suave jokes and sharp grin, you’re surprised there isn’t a puddle at his feet. Sans and Stretch tried to keep him in check, but...well, they were a little tipsy. And with someone as laid back as Stretch, flirting just rolled off his tongue like pure, sweet honey. Sans was just trying to cut through the flirtatious tension with  _ horrible _ puns. 

The boisterous Papyri were also in their own kinds of shenanigans, talking up your friends and family about all sorts of things. Work, puzzles, hobbies. Edge especially kept rambling on about this “Karen,” a group of your friends that were listening nodding along in empathy. You’ll have to get the juicy details from him later. 

They puntastic trio weren’t the only flirtatious ones at the table, however. Oh no, not in the slightest--in a somewhat unsurprising turn of events, Black and Blue were teaming up against one of your shy friends. Nyx was sandwiched between the excitable skeletons. Black had his arm around the back of their chair while Blue lightly commented on the necklace they were wearing. And with how they were glancing towards Black’s chest, you had a feeling it had something to do with the uniform. He had come to the dinner immediately after work, so he was still in his professional attire, which apparently turned out to be in his favor. The dark blush coming from their cheeks only spurred them on even further. And Iloy-- who had tagged along after already having plans with them earlier that day--leaned over with a mischievous smirk, teasing them through it all. You always wondered how every outing ended up with flirting and flushed faces with these guys. 

The dinner was winding down, with everyone wiping their plates clean of dessert and absolutely stuffed. Edge was now focusing on having his brother lay off the waitstaff, and Papyrus was already insisting on covering the  _ entire _ bill. You stand to go over and protest, but his credit card was promptly taken away. Shoot. You’ll get back at him one of these days.  

“WELL, DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELF NIGHT? I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME!” 

You smiled easily at Papyrus, who had gotten up from his seat and meandered his way towards you. He really didn’t have to go all out, but Paps was never known to be subtle. He even wore an outfit that trumped his usual ones, and that’s saying something. 

“I loved it, Paps. Seriously, thank you so much. I had lots of fun!” 

“I’M VERY GLAD! I BELIEVE EVERYONE ELSE ENJOYED THEMSELVES AS WELL. DO YOU HAVE A RIDE HOME?” 

“Hey, don't worry Paps. We can get the birthday girl home.” 

You shift your gaze to land on Sans, who had Red and Stretch on either side of him. They had a teasing glint to their eyelights that immediately clued you in on ulterior motives, but you decided to ignore it in favor of getting a quick ride home. Sure, this was an amazing night--but making sure to talk to  _ every person here  _ had made you a little exhausted. 

Plus, you had a special someone waiting for you at home. 

“Alright, I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks, Sans.” 

“Not a problem-o, kiddo. Take it as my gift to you.” he winked, and you rolled your eyes. Leave it to Sans to give you the laziest present ever. Speaking of… 

“How the hell are we gonna take all these gifts, though?” 

“I gotcha covered, sweet cheeks,” Red claimed, simply lifting a hand smothered in crimson magic. All your boxes started rising in the air with it. Stretch (who you didn’t notice move at all, sneaky devil) leaned his arm over your head, taking out a lollipop from his mouth. 

“We goin’, hon? I can take you while macho over here keeps flexing.” 

“‘M not flexing, dumbass. Just being helpful, which is probably a better present than a ride home.” 

Oh, gods. Were they trying to find the best, laziest gesture towards you? Why did this surprise you. 

“UGH, THAT IS ENOUGH YOU THREE. STOP LOLLYGAGGING AND GET POOR NIGHT HOME.” 

“Come on, hon. Let’s take a shortcut,” Stretch drawled, and it was a little apparent that he was a little tipsy. Did that affect his magic at all? You were about to find out. You barely had time to clutch his hoodie and shout out a quick goodbye to everyone before weightlessness settled around your body, only for you to experience gravity a second later. You were on the porch of your small, cozy house. It sounded  _ so  _ inviting right now. 

“You could have waited until I said goodbye to everyone!” 

“Paps said not to lollygag. Doubt he woulda appreciated any dilly dallying either.” 

You rolled your eyes, gently shoving his arm. “Yea, yea. So why did all three of you want to take me? At the same time?” 

“Well,” Red started, having appeared with Sans, “not much, really. Wanted to tease your bonehead for a bit, since he missed all the fun.” 

“Ah, figures. Well boys, as much as I’d enjoy the banter, it’ll have to be through text. We’re having a solo night.” 

“Oooh, fancy. Well, don’t let us stop you kid.” 

“Yea, hon. Just make him squirm a bit for me, he’s too much of a wise guy for his own good.” 

You chuckled, nodding in agreement. Rus could be a smartass sometimes. 

“If he don’t get ya a good present, just know mine was the best,” Red winked, setting down the gifts next to your door. You’ll have to ask Rus to pick them up. 

“Suuure. With my luck a kiss on the cheek will be the best he’s got, and that’s a step up from lifting boxes.” 

They all chuckled at that, knowing full well. They were all lazy asses, but it was almost endearing, in a way. They boys decided to call it a night and said their goodbyes, teleporting a way a second later. You sighed happily, reminiscing about the night you’ve had, as you fished your keys out of your pocket and unlocked the door. 

“Hey, darlin’” 

Ah, there he was. In all his tank-top-and-sweats glory. He leaned against the wall in front of the door, smirking down at you with that look he knew made you a little weak in the knees. You smiled up at him as you suddenly jumped up, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight hug. He yelped a little in surprise but recovered soon enough, wrapping his arms tight around his middle. 

“I missed you.” 

That you did--you understood that Rus wasn’t a fan of large groups, but it was still a little weird not having him with you on your birthday. But your boyfriend promised you a special night--just the two of you. And you were looking forward to what that might entail. 

“I miss ya too, sweetheart. Have fun?” 

You leaned back a bit from the embrace to see his face. “It was amazing. Paps really outdid himself this time.”

“He usually does. The guy ain’t one for half assing things.”

“Unlike you” 

“I’m offended by that. Really, that stung. Ya really think I’d half ass my girlfriend’s birthday? Maybe you don’t deserve my surprise…” 

“Maybe I’ll change my mind if you show it to me, hot shot,” you kissed his cheek, totally noticing the slight orange tint that covered them as soon as you pulled back. But he was still smirking just as much. 

“Hop down and get to the couch, darling.” 

You did as you were told, a little giddy despite dating one of the laziest people on the planet. You don’t know what you were expecting, but if he places a pair of cat ears on your head again you will  _ seriously _ consider walking out that door. Maybe. 

“Close your eyes” 

“This better not be what I think it is, Rus. You’ll get a hiss outta me this time.” 

The skeleton chuckled softly behind you, “Nah, nothin’ like that. Just hold still.” 

Suddenly you feel his skeletal hands brush against your neck, causing you to stiffen a bit. It was so light it actually caused you to shiver, and you think of accusing him of trying to tease you when you realize...he’s putting something on your neck. A necklace? 

“Alright...open em, hon.” 

You looked down to find a golden chain with a small pendant. Simple, cute...but the pendant had an R carved into it. You looked up to his expectant eyelights, which have since moved to the couch next to you. Was he nervous? 

“Look, hon….dunno how it is for the others, back where I’m from, when ya find someone ya wanna be with for a while, you sorta..mark em. Lets everyone else know they aren’t for takin’. You do it to each other and fight anyone that stands in the way of that.” 

You were speechless. Was this that important to him? 

“But...they usually just do a tattoo or brand their initials with magic. I didn’t wanna bind ya like that. So...a compromise. Can take it off whenever you want, but...ya know how I feel about ya.”

You can just imagine your face right now, red as all hell and eyes opened wide, staring at the nervous skeleton. This….this was big to him. You could tell, he looked ready to throw up and he was searching your face for any outward signs of discomfort. 

So of course you couldn’t help but jump into his arms and pull him into a firm kiss, wrapping your arms around him tight. He fell backwards on the couch with a yelp but after a moment of stiffness...he melted right in, burying his hand into your hair as his free arm pulled you close by the waist. The adoration and relief rolled off him in waves, and you knew that you meant the world to him. 

He meant the world to you, too. 

After a few moments you broke off, panting softly. It didn’t help that what you saw next left you absolutely  _ breathless _ ; his eyes sparkled with a kind of childish wonder and his cheekbones glowed a nice shade of orange, like a sunset. He was just staring, adoringly. It was adorable, he was such a  _ dork _ . 

“...I love it, Rus. Thank you.” 

You felt like you should say something else, but your mind drew a blank as you stared as his eyelights morphed into little hearts right before your eyes. Fuck, he was really going to kill you tonight. It also doesn’t help that before you could say another word he closed the gap between you two once more, wrapping his arms tight around you. 

It was more gentle this time. His mouth moved slowly against yours, clearly taking the lead this time, but you didn’t feel overpowered. No--this was him showing his feelings in the way he only knew how; by gesture. Despite his sweet words he was never good with emotional honesty, so the way his kisses felt against your lips, or the way his hands gently glided against your skin, let you know that he treasured you more than anything he’s ever had. 

He gently pried your mouth open, introducing his tongue into the passionate embrace. One of his hands leaned up to bury itself in your hair as the other kept rising up you back under your shirt. The magic of his tongue danced across yours, making each second just pure euphoria. You could get drunk off of this feeling alone, and that’s not even considering the way his hands glided along your sides or how his fingers massaged your scalp, pushing your head closer and letting him deepen the kiss further. 

You decided to do something more than just clutch the front of his shirt. One of your hands start to wander up against his neck vertebrae, and the way he shivers under you was absolutely divine. You keep going up, tracing his jaw, caressing his cheek, but those weren’t your objective. You reached a nice little spot at the bottom part of his skull and gave it a nice, firm caress. 

The response was immediate. He let out a low groan as he somehow pulled you closer, molding your body against his. The fingers in your hair twitched as you kept that up, knowing how his sweet spot drove him wild. You were starting to need to come back up for air, but with the way he was reacting, you decided a few more seconds couldn’t hurt. You liked the rare moments where you had him squirming under you. 

Soon you leaned back, gasping for breath as your eyes open just enough to see him give the same look back. You were both dazed, still drunk off that kiss, and the way he was looking at you...it just made your soul flutter. His heart eyelights seemed to be even brighter. 

But what took you by surprise was him suddenly shifting you to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around your waist as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He was still trying to catch his breath; as were you, but that didn’t stop him from leaving soft, lingering kisses across your skin. 

“...I love you, Night. Fuck, I love you so much…” 

You smiled softly at that, music to your ears. You stroked the back of his skull gently as you placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. There was nowhere else you’d rather be right now. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
